1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for merging internet traffic, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for merging traffic of an identical characteristic by analyzing traffic information mirrored from several spots of multiple links through correlation analysis to easily perform general analysis and specific application analysis of traffic.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA[2006-S-065-02, “Development of High-Speed Wireline (10 Gbps, 2.5 Gbps) for Charging”].
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, internet traffic signifies data transmitted through the Internet. Conventionally, internet traffic analysis is to summarize and present information on packets forming traffic transmitted through a certain physical link. However, as the use of the Internet is popularized and a matter of detecting the one to be charged for the use of the Internet service becomes significant, there is a great demand for a system for analyzing internet traffic communicated between countries or between internet service providers and presenting the analysis result.
Traffic routes on the Internet are asymmetrical and this is the characteristic of the Internet. For this reason, when a network is connected to several external links, traffic should be merged in the form of integrated application flow through correlation analysis in which traffic mirrored from multiple spots is taken into consideration simultaneously. However, researchers have not provided a standardized method for such traffic mergence.